


Not Holding Back

by Goda



Series: Advent Ficlets 2014 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: In a sparring session, Leon isn’t sure whether to be relieved or annoyed that Cloud is fighting as though Leon is not injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanityShion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/gifts).



> At this point, things are just going to get posted when they're written. I'd say I'm hoping to catch up, but I'm not entirely certain where I'm even at, much less where I need to be.

He wasn’t entirely sure if this was the fifth or twelfth time that he had been knocked to the ground, but Leon really was just pleased that that had been the extent of his failure in this bout. As he struggled to catch his breath, he mentally inventoried his hurts. Sprained ankle from turning too fast, at least four places on his body were bleeding freely with a cheery sort of abandon that disturbed him, he was missing one of his gloves (and how did that happen in a sword sparring match?) and he was fairly certain two ribs were cracked. He took another breath and held back a wince. Nope, three.

“I think I’ve had enough,” he finally admitted, not even raising his head to look at his sparring partner. No doubt Cloud would look as fresh as a chocobo post Gysahl greens. That ass. At least back when he was sparring with Seifer… The brunet sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position, rubbing the scar over the bridge of his nose.

There he was too, leaning on his sword and studying Leon as if he hadn’t been the one to knock him back. “You told me to not hold back,” he pointed out. “Said you were healed up from the battle.”

“And now Aerith’s going to kick my ass for all the healing she’ll have to do,” Leon breathed, shaking his head. Really, Cloud not holding back was a good thing; you needed to fight against stronger people in order to get any better, and there hadn’t been someone stronger around these parts besides Sora in a very long time. But did that have to extend to these many injuries?

He was pulled free of his musings by the sudden wash of green light that bathed him. The next breath he took was free of pain, and as he rolled his ankle, he found it too to have been healed. “Thought you hated magic,” he pointed out, pulling himself to his feet.

Cloud offered a single shoulder shrug. “I hate Aerith’s disapproving looks more,” the blond confessed. “I’d rather use it than have the girls on my case. Cid’s the worst of them.”

Leon released a soft chuckle. “We’ll have to clean up too. You know they don’t like us sparring at all.” He paused, as if in thought. “Could sneak into my place pretty easy. Share the shower.” Rather than waiting for an answer, he hefted his gunblade onto his shoulder and started walking.

…damn it all. Even Cloud’s magic was stronger than his.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)


End file.
